No Logic
by SeiKuroneko
Summary: Law decide consentir a Luffy la noche de San Valentín prometiéndole que harán lo que 'él quiera', pero aquello resulta no ser precisamente lo que él espera. Quizás sea incluso mejor. NSFW y ligeros tintes de DomSub.


_Hace mucho que no escribo un fic, por favor no me golpeen (?)._

_Ésta es la primera parte apenas y es un regalo de San Valentín para mi bae Hana, que sabe que es mi adoración, y bueno el LawLu es nuestra thing. Así que espero que te guste, bebé 3. _

* * *

**No Logic**

—Entonces, ¿haremos lo que yo quiera?

Por la expresión que mostraba Luffy, desde aquel momento Law supo que no debía hacer promesas en vano cuando se trataba de él.

La cosa había sido bastante simple: llevaban viviendo juntos año y medio ya, y el día de San Valentín era ese fin de semana. Law no era precisamente la persona más romántica del mundo, y además de todo, no era como que su empleo en el hospital le dejase demasiado tiempo libre como para pensar en detalles empalagosos. Pero al menos había logrado tener el día libre, incluso hizo el juramento interno de apagar el celular por una noche; sabía que quizás eso era poco profesional, y tal. Pero Luffy se merecía ocho horas sin que su teléfono estuviese sonando cada diez minutos por una emergencia. Sólo una noche. El mundo no se vendría abajo por ello.

Así que pasó por él a su última clase en la universidad y volvieron juntos a casa, acordando que salir justo en el día iba a ser caótico. Y mientras que Luffy no parecía tener problemas con el escándalo y las multitudes, Law padecía de jaqueca cada que estaba rodeado de más de diez personas.

Y así había comenzado todo. Con una buena intención, y una inocente propuesta de "Ésta noche haremos todo lo que tú quieras", creyendo que eso quedaría en un atracón de pizza y ser ridiculizado en Dance Central. Pero ahora estaban en la habitación y Law respiraba ligeramente agitado sobre la cama y sin camiseta, bajo el peso del cuerpo ajeno.

—Sí, lo que tú quieras. —Respondió, con un tono de voz que pretendía ser firme y controlado, como siempre, pero que no alcanzaba a disimular una nota de ansiedad por saber qué era lo que el menor tenía en mente.

Los ojos de Luffy parecieron relucir cuando el moreno dio su autorización. Pero Law no pudo definir bien de qué índole era aquella chispa, puesto que en cuestión de segundos, su vista se vio totalmente bloqueada por algo que reconoció como una de sus corbatas.

—Oh vamos, Luffy, no…

— ¡Law!

—Tú pagarás la tintorería. —Dijo el más alto, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia y recordarse a sí mismo que amaba a ese chico, para no levantarse e ir a prepararse una taza de café. Pero de todas maneras eso le hubiese sido imposible unos segundos después, puesto que Luffy comenzó a besarlo para distraerlo. Y sí, era una distracción porque conforme le hacía concentrarse en sus labios húmedos, su novio le ataba las manos por detrás de la espalda con un cinturón.

El cirujano se removió, inquieto. Sin duda la imposibilidad de movimiento no estaba en su idea de la noche perfecta, pero una pequeña parte de él, una que intentaba acallar de cualquier manera posible, encontraba eso bastante… excitante.

—Esto no es divertido. —Se quejó el médico, medio mintiendo.

—Shhh. No te he dado permiso de hablar.

Y el tono de voz en el menor le hizo estremecerse. No recordaba haber escuchado antes a Luffy de esa manera. Tan serio, decidido y autoritario. Dominante. ¿Había sido así siempre? ¿Por qué demonios lo mostraba hasta ahora? Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Ahora que lo recordaba, el chico había comentado en alguna ocasión sus inquietudes por las relaciones de Amo-Esclavo, pero por alguna razón, Law siempre creyó que estaría del otro lado. O algo así. De todas maneras, similar a un juego de rol, ¿cierto? No era que se volviese una práctica cotidiana para ellos. Era San Valentín. Podía consentirlo.

Pero el otro tomó aquel momento de contemplación como que Law estaba siendo un partícipe obediente en aquel pequeño plan suyo. Lentamente, casi como si estuviese luciéndose, se deslizó hacia abajo, rozando con sus labios los tatuajes del mayor. Cuando la boca del chico llegó a su abdomen, el más alto no pudo evitar tensarse un poco debido a ese cosquilleo que no sabía si era por la sensación de su boca sobre la piel caliente o el anhelo de saber lo que vendría.

Que no pudiese verlo hacía todo un poco más intenso. Debía basarse en el resto de sus sentidos para compensarlo, y eso provocaba que cada tacto y sonido se sintiese amplificado al menos unas diez veces. Sentía su corazón acelerado correr dentro de su pecho. Todo su cuerpo parecía erizarse con la idea de que Luffy estaba ahí, tocándolo y él no podía verlo precisamente, ni hacer nada al respecto. Era algo desesperante, pero sensual al mismo tiempo.

Escuchó un cierre bajarse.

¿Era el de su pantalón? Lo confirmó segundos después cuando una cálida humedad le arrancó un gemido ronco para nada discreto. ¿Eso era… la boca de Luffy? Oh rayos. Era increíble.

La imaginación hacía todo mucho mejor; y es que en su mente, el menor tenía una expresión de lascivia total; con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, mientras usaba la lengua para lentamente delinear la forma de su miembro que iba marcándose cada vez más debajo de sus bóxers. Lo sentía subir y bajar, con una ligera presión mojada sobre su sexo que empezaba a calentarse y endurecerse con cada ligero roce. ¿Desde cuándo Luffy se mostraba tan hambriento y ansioso? Bueno, no importaba. Le encantaba.

Y pronto la fina prisión de tela desapareció, y su virilidad se encontró finalmente liberada. Law esperaba un contacto más directo; sentir los labios húmedos y suaves del otro sobre su hombría necesitada, pero nada de eso llegó.

Su expresión debió verse bastante confundida y angustiada, porque pudo escuchar a Luffy riéndose por lo bajo muy cerca de su oído.

— ¿Quieres que te la chupe?

— ¿Qué…? Luffy no estés juga- —Pero un apretón a su miembro le hizo guardar silencio. Al parecer esa no era la respuesta que el otro esperaba. —S-sí. Quiero que me la chupes.

—Estás tan duro. Y caliente. —Comentó el menor, como si Law no lo supiera.

Y no era que el cirujano fuera pudoroso, porque era todo menos eso, pero aquella nueva actitud suya, tan desinhibida y firme, lo hacía sentirse aún más excitado de ser posible. Pero de todas maneras, cualquier pensamiento coherente se desvaneció casi enseguida, cuando sintió los labios de Luffy alrededor de su entrepierna, haciéndolo arquear su espalda ligeramente. Inconscientemente buscó mover sus manos para tocarlo o hacer algo, pero le fue imposible. Gruñó ante este hecho, desesperado; quería verlo, debía ser glorioso, la visión de aquel muchacho con su miembro entre aquellos labios mojados y rosados. Su imaginación se desataba gracias a la venda en sus ojos, mientras Luffy devoraba su hombría como si su vida dependiese de ello, haciendo sonidos húmedos y usando su lengua con una destreza que justificaba perfectamente su fijación oral. Law palpitaba entre sus labios cada que el menor lo albergaba entre ellos y se empujaba hacia abajo para deslizar la virilidad ajena más adentro en su boca y succionar. La presión era exquisita y el moreno sentía que iba a derretirse.

Las manos del universitario no se estaban quietas precisamente. Una de ellas mantenía la erección ajena quieta para su deleite personal y la otra se encargaba de acariciar y rasguñar uno de sus muslos, como si eso fuese una especie de ritual para aumentar su concentración.

Después de unos minutos, el chico retiró aquel grueso falo de su boca, con la respiración agitada y lo rozó con una de sus mejillas, para no dejar de lado el contacto totalmente, mirando al su novio sisear en desacuerdo por la falta de presión y succión.

—Luffy, por favor… agh, mierda…

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Mhm? —Inquirió el menor, con una mezcla de actitud juguetona y curiosa, mientras usaba la lengua para nuevamente atender la punta del sexo de su pareja, lo cual fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar.

—Quiero correrme…

—No te escuché.

— ¡Quiero correrme, carajo! —Gritó, ofuscado, mientras empujaba sus caderas a ciegas, en un intento de volver a estar dentro de la boca de Luffy. Pero el menor se retiró con una sonrisa casi maliciosa. Disfrutaba de ver a Law desesperado.

Aunque sólo lo torturó por unos segundos, antes de volver a envolverlo con sus labios, usando aún mayor presión en la succión ejercida al bajar, hasta que los mismos rozaron la base del miembro ajeno, albergándolo completamente dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad. Law temblaba y ahogaba rugidos de placer en el fondo de su garganta, como si se tratara de alguna clase de bestia caliente y desesperada por liberar su placer.

En cuestión de un par de instantes, el hombre de tatuajes ahogó un último gruñido y se empujó con fuerza hacia donde estaba Luffy, descargando su orgasmo de manera casi violenta. Aquel había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

El estudiante por su parte, se encargó de beberlo todo; ni una sola gota de aquel fluido vital se desperdició, aunque le costó trabajo y el sabor no era precisamente el mejor. Sacó nuevamente aquello de su boca y jadeó en busca de normalizar su respiración, relamiéndose los labios y sintiéndolos irritados por el contacto tan insistente de la felación.

Law parecía que había corrido un maratón. Estaba con la espalda apoyada sobre el colchón, respirando agitado, y sudando. No encontraba manera de formular palabras coherentes después de lo experimentado. Aún se sentía en la Nube Nueve. Pero Luffy tenía otros planes, y antes de que el cirujano se relajara, terminó encima de él.

—Ahora, es mi turno de divertirme.

La noche estaba muy lejos de terminarse.


End file.
